


What do they think?

by gardenfire45



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gestalt (Transformers), Questioning, Rodimus want to know what the gestalt think about the femme that always get them in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenfire45/pseuds/gardenfire45
Summary: While halianta was not around. rodimus prime gathered all the gestalt team and ask them one siple question....but the answer is difficult and different from each one of them
Relationships: Scattershot/sixshot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	What do they think?

The gestalt team shrug as they stabd infront of rodimus prime. They have been called to meet him in the base..they were a bit confused... Are they in trouble again??

"So... I know all of you already know halianta is an ex Decepticon"(rodimus prime)

Rodimus spoke.. the gestalt teams all look at eachother and nooded except for airraid and lightspeed. Rodimus look at air raid then lightspeed

"Wait... You two havent know?"(rodimus)  
"Uhhh no?"(air raid)  
"Oh primus"(slingshot)  
"I dont think its important to know where she came from,i dont ask her because she doesn't seems to be comfortable to talk about her past"(lightspeed)

And he got a smacc in the head by afterburner to shut up.. rodimus smile and shake his head. Then he look at each one of the gestalt team

"So... What do you guys think of her?,from you first silverbolt"(rodimus prime)  
"Well ... I think she's a great friend,even for a ex Decepticon she seems to be able to get along well with the other autobot even tho some of them despise her she doesnt seems to mind... Its like.. she doesn't even care what other think about her and thats what i think makes her a wonderful warrior. She also very good at hiding someone's secret"(silverbolt)  
"You mean how you sneak out of the base? Yea we all know you and hotspot and scattershot have problems with those"(rodimus prime)

Then the 3 gestalt leader shoked on air and stare at rodimus prime in disbelief. The other member just hiding their laugh

"Alright... Fireflight?"(rodimus prime)  
"She's nice and kind,but her dragon form scares me. And the way she fight is scary she fought like... Like"(fireflight)  
"A Decepticon"(slingshot)  
"Yea! Like a Decepticon,she gave no Mercy and it scares me sometimes.. im scared because her tail can cut someone to half just by swiping it at the bot!. But other then that i like her so much!!"(fireflight)  
"Understandable.... Slingshot?"(rodimus prime)  
"Meh i guess she's fine, different from whst flight thinks i thinks her battle style are good, she's sometimes too nice outside battlefield and she always have a fun idea.. but we all end up being put in the brig for following what she do.. she's annoying too... Also sometimes i dont trust her because she's an ex con"(slingshot)  
"Hm.. air raid"(rodimus prime)  
"She's awesome!!! I dont regret a bit! Even if i end up in the brig again and again i still love playing those awesome games!!!...but sometimes she acted a bit scary when she's not in the mood of talking or playing"(air raid)  
"Skydive?"(rodimus prime)  
"Slingshot and fireflight is right... I dont actually trust her as much as silverbolt does because she's an ex con and fireflight right about how scary and unsave her battle style is,she could hurt herslef or even hurt someone in her team... It can be treatening flying next to her dragon form"(skydive)

Rodimus prime nooded. The aerialbots have different point and mistakes they takes to her... But it seems like only silverbolt that trust her the way he trusted his fellow autobots. Then rodimus prime look at the protectobots

"Hotspot? What do you think of halianta?"(rodimus prime)  
"Hm... Well she can be dangerous because she's actually know everything that we didnt know. But i know deep down inside her spark is in the right place no matter if her brother is a Decepticon. Halianta even sacrifice herself for me and my team in the first time we meet her so i TRUST her as much as silverbolt does"(hotspot)  
"WAIT SHE HAVE A BROTHER?!"(afterburner)  
"Yes, sixshot"(Scattershot)  
"YOU KNOW?!"(blades)  
"Duh"(scattershot)  
"That's something surprising"(skydive)  
"It is,so groove?"(rodimus prime)  
"It shocked me how her brother is sixshot,but just like hotspot i think her spark is in the right place i know she try her best to be one of us! Although her battle style really is brutal"(groove)  
"First aid?"(rodimus prime)  
"She scares me sometimes, but she can be helpful with medical things...i didnt even know she knew about these things... And groove is right her battle style isnt very friendly just like blades! But her spark is in the right place"(first aid)  
"Blade?"(rodimus prime)  
"Meh, she's a cool femme but sadly shes taken-"(blades)

Blades give a glance at streetwise who glare at him. The cop car is done with this shit that blades keep teasing him about then streetwise said firmly

"No she's not. Blades is lying"(streetwise)  
"But... What if... She is? I mean its not just you who like her right? What if she is-"(blades)  
"WHO SAID I LIKE HER?!?"(streetwise)  
"Ok ok... Emo much, i was just joking"(blades)  
"Pfft-. No no blafes continue and streetwise dont cut him off please i really want tot know what he said"(rodimus prime)

Blades smirked and loom at streetwise who groan he still put a death glare at blades

"Ok so... Shes pretty cool sadly streetwise is chasing her so i dont want to be in the way of their cut off weird relationship thing,other then that she is pretty good fighters even greater then that bird brain over there. Her tragon form is cool so.. yea i dont actually cares if she's an ex con"(blades)  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!"(slingshot)  
"Enough, streetwise your turn?"(rodimus prime)  
"Well... Uhh look what ever blades said about me isnt true,he keep teasing me about it and i really get annoyed. To me she's an awesome friend even if she have a few problems like.. she keep those problem away from everyone.and she's actually never listen to what other said because she is sick of it,i may speak different from the other opinion and they all might just realized about this but halianta is a wonderful 6 changer and she can be adorable and cute sometimes- i mean well... Haha?"(streetwise)

Everyone just stare at streetwise trying to process what he just said then blades brush out to a loud laugh and he was smacc by streetwise from behind rodimus prime laugh so the protectobots fully trust the ex con... then he shake his head and look at scattershot

"Scattershot?"(rodimus prime)  
"Mmmm... She's just like one of the technobots to me and the other member even she diesnt combine with us to form computron but her gun mode can be a weapon for our combined form! And she is annoying it felt like i need to deal with myself everytime i deal with her"(scattershot)  
"Nosecone?"(rodimus prime)  
"I cant take her anymore she's like a energon goodies with sand on it, she's more worse then afterburner,strafe and scattershot its like she's the combination of the 3 of them added blades,airraid,fireflight and slingshot its horrible. Her idea always ends up troyble or death or both but... Whithout her the fun just dissapear.."(nosecone)  
"Ahaha, AfterBurner?"(rodimus prime)  
"The fun dissapear when she isnt around its true. I wish she's part of us because having her around is always a blast... Even if she's a ex con i dont even care as long as she's actually loyal to us! Im glad she chooses to be a team with us"(AfterBurner)  
"Lightspeed?"(rodimus prime)  
"Well she's every bit of chaos and destruction. Its dangerous just like staying in the same room as sixshot-"(lightspeed)

Without him noticing scattershot actually grumble a bit saying 'what do you know about being in a same room as him? You havent even being frag by him yet.. i wasnt able to walk for a day after he did it- and its more horrible then being in the same room with it' and gave lightspeed a glare behind his visor... Without him knowing rodimus prime actually heard what he said... And the prime eye wided in surprised

"But still i think she's pretty smart and she even let me ride on her dragin form back and took me to space it was so facinating"(lightspeed)  
".. .ok...uh... Ahm... Strafe"(rodimus prime)

Rodimus prime still shocked on what he heard funny how inky him who heard what scattershot said... Maybe after this he need to introgate scattershot and what the hell actually he's beed doing outside the base?? And maybe silverbolt and hot spot too

"Well she's fun, she's overprotective sometimes but i feel save near her... And i think my comments on her is just like what AfterBurner just said"(strafe)  
"I understand...you all are dismissed"(rodimus prime)

As when everyone was leaving rodimus spoke

"Wait scattershot not you,i heard what you said and i need you to clarify it for me.... You fragged sixshot?"(rodimus prime)

Rodimus prime said in a question tone.. scattershot spark felt like froze while everyone else gasped and shocked look at scattershot

"U-uh no?..sir it was a joke"(scattershot)  
"Wait when did he said that?"(lightspeed)  
"Ah i see.. maybe its just my imagination..but i still need to talk to you,follow me"(rodimus prime)

Scattershot nooded and followed rodimus prime to his office dammit he's so in trouble. Then when the door close behind them 

"Ok... Give me an explanation for the truth"(rodimus prime)

**Author's Note:**

> And rodimus knew about scattershot and sixshot relationship


End file.
